


Pétales de Rose Sanglante

by Marie_Jacobs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Mafia, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Francis, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Family Death, Side Stories, Side story Usuk, Torture, mentions of Italian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Jacobs/pseuds/Marie_Jacobs
Summary: Following the event of his brother’s wedding, Matthew Williams moves to France after accepting to help run a bookshop owned by his brother's husband. As fate would have it, he finds himself crossing paths with a mysterious and handsome Frenchman hiding a dangerous world behind him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hetalia and all of it's characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own the plot of this story and OCs that may appear. Over all happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some inspiration comes from Period Drama, Versailles (since it's based on French history) Over all happy reading!

[Pinterest story board](https://pin.it/klnku6ramip35v)

 

Matthew Williams couldn't tell who was more nervous at this moment: him or the English man next to him, who's name was Arthur Kirkland _and_ who also happened to be his brother's fiancé? But Matthew knew everyone here waiting at the airport were feeling the same as well. 

They had gathered at the John F. Kennedy International Airport waiting for the returning soldiers to exit through the gate praying that his brother would arrive well and safe. It might be three in the morning but if it meant reuniting with his brother, Alfred, after two years of deployment and disappearing when leading during a mission, it was worth everything. Matthew huffed while stuffing his hands into the pockets of his sweater. He glanced over at Arthur who seemed to be in another world as he twisted his engagement ring unconsciously around his right ring finger.

"You okay there?" Matthew asked breaking the tension.

The green eyed English man was startled a bit. "Huh? Oh yes! Just nervous that's all." Arthur then sighed. "He better be on that bloody plane."

Matthew couldn't help but smile. Arthur wasn't really the one to admit what he was feeling. Then they heard the long awaited announcement they've been waiting to hear. Matthew's excitement grew and he thought he saw something sparkle in Arthur's eyes when they widened.

Then the first soldiers appeared from the gates carrying their bags. The place was suddenly filled with crying, laughter, and children calling out to their mothers and fathers.

"Do you see him?" Matthew tried to see through the crowd searching for a tall blond man with blue eyes.

"These bloody people are making it impossible to see!"

Some more soldiers came out but no Alfred. But then Matthew saw someone and then recognizing that bright smile and stubborn cowlick sticking up, he knew who that was. Alfred was in his uniform holding his bag over his shoulder with a proud smile. He dropped his bag suddenly holding out his arms as Arthur rushed towards him jumping right into his arms. A smile formed on Matthew as he watched Alfred spin Arthur around once before they leaned forward into a long kiss.

There was some clapping and other people cheering which made Arthur pull away with a huge blush that reached his ears. Alfred simply laughed as he picked up his bag and Arthur tried to hide his face into Alfred's chest. Alfred brightened again when he saw Matthew.

"Mattie!" He cried out as Matthew ran towards him and then was clasped into a bear hug.

"I missed you little bro."

"I missed you too Al. Welcome home."

Alfred let his brother go and looked him over with his curious blue eyes.

"Your hair looks longer than the last time I saw you. Sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation. I really wanted to be there, I swear it."

Matthew chuckled. "Don't worry. Mom and Arthur were there. But the important thing is that you're back."

Matthew lead the happy pair back to the parking lot where his car was waiting. He could faintly make out the whispers they were saying to each other but all he heard was,

"I missed you," and "Be patient bloody wanker!" Matthew drove with the two sitting in backseat probably half asleep since neither of them answered when he asked if they wanted to be dropped off at Alfred's place since that was where Arthur was staying and he usually stayed there when Alfred was coming back. As soon as they stopped at Alfred's place, the two men rushed out of the car and into the building closing the door behind them. Alfred had forgotten his bag in the trunk of the car.

Matthew followed and stood under the door frame with the bag.

"Al!" What about your-" He heard the door of Alfred's room slam shut. His gaze fell to the ground and blushed at what his saw. He knew the answer.

"I'll just leave it here!" He called out before leaving the building and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hetalia and all of it's characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own the plot of this story and OCs that may appear. Over all happy reading!

 

* * *

Arthur wasn’t awakened by the morning sun pouring into the room. The Englishman nuzzled into his fiancé’s muscular chest when he felt hands stroking his back. Two years apart had felt like a life time and with the constant fear that he would never see Alfred again. They were finally able to release all the love they had stored after being apart for two years... and engaged.

Arthur looked up to see if the American was still asleep but was met with sky blue eyes. Alfred smiled.

”Mornin’,” he said. “sleep well?”

”It’s burning in here.” Arthur answered and then yelped when Alfred rolled them over so Arthur was straddling him.

”Is that so? Makes sense since I was gone for a while. I don’t blame you for longing for me to devour you.”

Arthur growled at the American’s comment. But he was kind of right. He would never say it though.

”Don’t say such things you twit.” He looked away blushing and saw their clothes scattered around the room.

Arthur had already placed some of his own decorations in the American’s apartment during his stay. He would stay in US sometimes when Alfred wasn’t deployed or when he was returning. The place had Alfred all over and now some of him.

The emerald eyed man was pulled out of his thoughts when Alfred ran a hand down his bare sides. Alfred smirked.

”Don’t feel bad. I thought of you and was desperate to see you too.”

The American’s gaze fell on something on the Englishman’s hand and reached for it. Alfred stared at the ring with a smile. Arthur looked at the silver ring on Alfred’s finger.

”So, when are we planning the big day then? We’ve waited long enough and I want us to get married soon.”

Arthur chuckled. “You’ve never been a patient man. But I agree. Two years has been long enough. I was worried that I was going to stay engaged forever when you went missing.”

It was literally months without sleep for Arthur when he received the news from Matthew, pawning over where the bloody hell Alfred could be and whether he was alive or not.

”Alright then, but first, I’m hungry. Hope I haven’t forgotten how to make waffles. And I’m craving for bacon as well.”

Arthur couldn’t help but roll his eyes a bit. Alfred had not really changed.

”I shall then get the coffee brewing.” Arthur was about to get off when strong hands held him in place by his hips.

”No coffee today. I want tea. But I prefer my tea... English.”

Arthur’s cheeks heated up and he leaned down toward Alfred’s lips.

 

* * *

 

Alfred’s return overjoyed everyone in their family. He had arrived a week prior to their mother’s birthday. So when their mother saw Alfred at her front door on the morning of her birthday, she bursted into tears of happiness. The planning for the wedding was put into work instantly. Matthew wasn’t surprised when Alfred asked him to be his best man at his wedding but he was glad though. His mother and Arthur made sure that everything was perfect from the flower arrangements to the meals that would be served at the reception.

Matthew excitedly counted the days for the wedding. He was glad that his brother was getting the happiness he deserved. But something else emerged during the wedding planning.

Arthur approached Matthew one afternoon when they were looking through magazines of formal suits for Arthur.

”Matthew, May I speak with you for a moment please?” Arthur asked and a pair of violet eyes looked up to him.

”Sure. What is it?”

Arthur looked unsure. “I recently opened a new bookshop in France. Since I’ll be gone for a while, I was wondering if you could run the shop for me until I return and hire someone? Just temporarily.”

Matthew didn’t expect Arthur to make such a request. He knew Arthur owned a couple of bookshops, all locates in London, but he never though that Arthur would open a new shop outside of England.

”I-well... this is sudden but I don’t think I have the money to go all the way to France right now.”

”Alfred and I can pay for your ticket. Besides, you brother suggested you when I talked with him.”

The Canadian didn’t know if he should feel upset or touched that Alfred suggest him to Arthur. Well, Matthew had some knowledge on running a shop since he and Alfred would sometimes take over their family shop.

”Just temporarily?’ Matthew let out a sigh then looked up at Arthur with a nod. “Alright then. What part of France do I need to go to?”

 

* * *

 

The wedding was lovely. Everyone invited gathered at a lake where the altar was decorated with white roses and rose petals scattered on the aisle. Alfred stood tall and proud at the altar in his military uniform after their mother walked him down the aisle. Matthew walked with Arthur who was dressed in a light grey suit with a vest and tie that matched his eyes. Matthew could feel nothing but happiness to see Alfred finally marry the person he had waited so long for. But also, he felt some sort of excitement bubbling at the bottom of his stomach since he would be heading out with Alfred and Arthur after they reception.

The wedding reception was filled with speeches and good luck wished to newly wedded. Matthew and Alfred decided to step aside to have some brotherly moments while Alfred stuffed his mouth with cake and English Trifle cheesecake.

”Can’t believe mom made Arthur believe that some of the desserts are the ones he cooked.” Alfred said shaking his head looking at Arthur who was talking with some of the guests.

Matthew couldn’t help but laugh. Arthur had tried helping on making the desserts. Matthew and his mother pretended that some of Arthur’s dishes were good but then quickly got rid of them replacing the food with their own when the Englishman left.

”Well we didn’t want to make him fell bad... don’t tell him though.” The Canadian warned pointing his fork at the American.

The brothers laughed. There was a long pause as both continued finishing their desserts.

”Father would be proud of you,” the younger brother suddenly broke the silence. “I’m sure he would.”

Alfred’s smile fell a little and his gaze focused on something distant like he was remembering something.

”Yeah... I just wish he could be here. He’d be proud of the service I’ve done as a soldier and you pursuing the career you always wanted.”

 Matthew felt a hand in his shoulder. Alfred was smiling at him. Alfred’s smiles looked like the ones celebrities would have.

”Hey, if anything happens over in France, don’t forget you’ve got a big bro on you side ‘kay? I’ll call to check up on you.”

All Matthew could respond was “all right.” He, in return, told his brother to be a good husband to Arthur. They both returned to the reception just when they announced the first dance of the newly weds was up next. Both brothers parted. Matthew sat down next to his mother as they watch Alfred and Arthur meet each other at the center of the dance floor.

 

 

* * *

Under the dark night sky shined the city of Paris. Beneath the glowing lights of the Eiffel Tower and the buildings, a deadly chase was taking place on the streets.

A motorcycle sped passed cars getting multiple honks from the drivers but the drivers suddenly slammed onto their brakes and scrambled to avoid two black vehicles who seemed to be following the motorcycle. The chase passed many red lights but fortunately, for the two black vehicles, someone was already hacking the traffic cameras to protect the identities of the drivers and the license plates.

One of the black vehicles, an Acura NSX, was gaining onto the motorcycle always staying on its trail. The other black vehicle, a Ranger Roover, caught up to the other side of the motorcycle. The driver’s window rolled down and a rifle appeared firing at the wheels of the motorcycle. The bike sped up and the Ranger River made a sudden dift to the left leaving the Acura with the chase. Pedestrians crossing the streets rushed to avoid the two speeding vehicles while more cars slammed on their brakes.

The Acura continued on chasing and slammed on the motorcycle making the motorcyclist nearly loose balance but making them quickly turn to a narrow street. The motorcyclist looked back at the Acura but looked forward the moment when the Ranger Roover appeared in front of them. The motorcycle crashed onto the vehicle sending the rider flying backwards and tumbling on the ground.

The rider groaned as they held on to their leg as the sound of opening doors followed by footsteps approaching. The rider rolled onto their side. The shadows of two figures fell onto the rider, one of them holding a rifle.

 _”Du hast uns eine kleine Jagd nach ScheiB gemacht.“_ One of the figures said crossing his bulky arms.

 _”Ah Ludwig, aber er gab mir die Chance, mein neues spieizeug auszuprobieren.”_ The other said while hosting his weapon over his shoulder smirking down at the rider _._

He had managed to get a bullet into the rider’s lower thigh. Both men looked up when a pair of footsteps approached the scene.

 _"Patron."_ The German speaking men said to the newcomer.

The new comer nodded at then then looked down at the rider.

" _Ca n'avait pas à être cimme ça Alec."_ The newcomer's soothing French voice made the rider stare up at him in fear.

The newcomer suddenly pressed his foot on the rider's wounded thigh earning a scream. The torturer sighed.

 _"Vous auriez pu simplement répondre à ma question au lieu de courir."_ The torturer kneeled down and smiled at the rider.  _"Mais je savais déjà que vous avez été envoyé par ce Néelandais. Je vuens de jouer avec le temps."_

One of the German speaking men searched through the rider's jacket finding larger sums of money and a plastic bag with smaller bags inside containing white powder.

The rider tried to talk in a trembling voice.  _"P-s'il vous plait! Je peux expliquer-"_

 _"Tu me volais?"_ The torturer stood up shaking his head.

_"Si vous aviez besoin d'aide financière, vous auriez pu me le demander. Je suis un homme très généreux."_

The German man handed the items to the torturer. He looked at them for a while muttering something under his breath. Storing the items into one of the inside pockets of his black dress coat. He sighed, sounding like a disappointed parent.

_"Mais j'ai peur que j'ai de mauvaises Nouvelles pour vous mon ami. Je ne peux pas laisser cela impuni."_

The rider, or Alec, tried to move only for one of the German men to step onto his other leg enough to break his bone. The torturer had pulled out a silver gun. His eyes narrowed at Alec.

 _"C'était un Plaisir de te connaître."_ He raised the gun pointing to Alec's forehead.

 _"II m'a fait faire ça!"_ Alec cried out but his pleads could not save him now.

 _"Adieu.."_ The trigger was pulled and a loud echo followed leaving the street flowing with red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> German- ”Du hast uns eine kleine Jagd nach ScheiB gemacht." (You gave us quite a chase little shit)  
> \- "Ah Ludwig, aber er gab mir die Chance, mein neues spieizeug auszuprobieren.” (Ah Ludwig, but he gave me a chance to try out my new toy.)  
> \- "Patron" (Boss)
> 
>  
> 
> French - "Ca n'avait pas à être cimme ça Alec." (It didn't have to be this way Alec.)  
> \- "Vous auriez pu simplement répondre à ma question au lieu de courir." (You could have simply answered my question instead of running.)  
> \- "Mais je savais déjà que vous avez été envoyé par ce Néelandais. Je vuens de jouer avec le temps." (But I already knew that you were sent by the Dutchman. I just played along for a while.)  
> \- "P-s'il vous plait! Je peux expliquer-" (P-please! I can explain-)  
> \- "Tu me volais?" (You were stealing from me?)  
> \- "Si vous aviez besoin d'aide financière, vous auriez pu me le demander. Je suis un homme très généreux." (If you need financial help you could have just asked me. I am a very generous man.)  
> -"Mais j'ai peur que j'ai de mauvaises Nouvelles pour vous mon ami. Je ne peux pas laisser cela impuni." (But I'm afraid that I have bad news for you my friend. I cannot let this go unpunished)_  
> \- "C'était un Plaisir de te connaître." (It was a pleasure of knowing you)  
> \- "II m'a fait faire ça!" (He made me do it)  
> \- "Adieu.." ( Farewell...)


	3. Chapter 3

 

* * *

Matthew was feeling the drowsiness when he arrived to France or more specifically, Montpellier. The Canadian has flown on two planes: the first, a seven hour flight from New York City to Paris then another flight, which was about an hour, from the french capital to Montpellier. All Matthew could think of was getting some shut eye as soon as he got to his new, but temporary, home.

Before he moved, Arthur had taken Matthew to see the shop a week earlier. The apartment where Matthew would be staying in was in the same building of the shop just upstairs. Arthur had also shown Matthew places he could go to in case he needed something and acquainted him at bit with the city. Getting lost was not worry for Matthew this time.

The building where the bookshop was in was located just outside of the Place de la Comédie. The shop neighbored some other businesses such as a café and an antique shop. The bookshop’s front was made of two large windows giving view to the packed bookshelves.

When Matthew unlocked the shop’s door, a small bell hanging above rang startling the Canadian. The place inside was painted in a creamy golden color and Matthew could still smell the fresh paint. He didn’t have to open the shop today. He decided to headed to back of the shop where the stairs were located.

Upstairs, the apartment was cozy. A small hallway led Matthew to the living room which had built in shelves and was already furnished as well was the kitchen. But Matthew wasn’t in the mood to explore around. All he wanted was to get some rest. He headed straight towards the bedroom, dropped his backpack and luggage, and collapsed onto the bed falling asleep with a sigh.

 

* * *

 Matthew spent his days stocking up the bookshelves and sometimes reading some of the books that came in. The shop soon attracted attention and Matthew began to see the shop slowly fill up. Some people would come from the cafés then head to the bookshop to find a book to accompany their drinks. Matthew would talk to some of the costumers but it was usually the customers who would come up to him.

Montpellier was a lovely city. The days were sunny and at night, the city would burst with life. Everything appeared to be running smoothly... well there had been some days when he saw a small gang of thugs so he made sure to stir clear from their path. But Matthew couldn’t shake the feeling that he would criss with something that was out of his comfort.

It was closing time. Other places had already closed. Matthew had already brought down and closed the shades and was taking in the book displays from outside. He thought he heard a thud on the cobblestone path but ignored it. But then he began to make out the sound of steady footsteps and low grunts. He locked one of the doors and looked around the dark area that only received light from the brightened windows from above. Not a soul nor a thing to be seen.

Matthew was just about to turn around when he heard the sound of someone falling. Turning towards the sound, he saw a dark figure on their knees trying to keep themselves up with one arm while the other was wrapped around their stomach. Matthew’s first instinct was to help.

“Sir!” He said when he reached the person and kneeled down. It was a man. “ _Monsieur, vous alley bien?”_

The man mumbled something Matthew couldn’t understand but he quickly began on helping the man stand up. The man was taller than the Canadian. He pulled one of the man’s arms over his shoulders as he tried to get him inside.

” _Laissez-moi vous aider-“_ Matthew told the man when he thought he heard distant voices making the man’s breath hitch.

Suddenly, Matthew was pulled into the shop by the man, who had all of a sudden gained strength, and closed the door behind them.

”What are you-“

”Lock it! Now!” The man commanded sounding dead serious.

And he did feeling frightened.

The Canadian then found himself being pulled back by the man placing a hand over his mouth and using his other arm to hold him close. Matthew’s mind was racing as his heart was as the man’s hold tightened. Matthew’s breath stopped when footsteps outside stopped in front of the shop. The man slowly pulled them down to hide among the shadows of the bookshelves. Angry voices in french were heard. After a while, the voices stopped then the people outside dispersed. They waited a few more minutes and Matthew was released.

He quickly pulled away ready to lash out at the man when he noticed dark stains on his clothing and felt something wet on his hand. Blood. He heard the man moan and Matthew saw that the man was wounded.

The boy was once again by the man’s side. “Sir, let me help you. You’re wounded.”

The Canadian helped the man stand up again and took him up to his apartment. He then caret set the man on the couch.

”Sir? Hey! Try to stay awake so I can help you.” Matthew shook him and turned on one of the lamps.

Matthew came back with some alcohol and bandages then carefully lifted up the man’s bloody shirt. The man grunted.

”Sorry!” Matthew said. He lifted a clothed damped cloth with alcohol. “This might hurt.”

The body underneath the cloth jerked and there was a sound growl of pain trying to be restrained. The man’s breath quickened as Matthew tried to clean the wound as fast as he could. Matthew could see that the wound was deep and it looked like the man had been stabbed. After wrapping up the man’s stomach with bandages, the violet eyed boy sighed in relief. He looked up at the man who seemed to be unresponsive.

”Sir?” He couldn’t have passed out. “Is there anyone I can contact to tell them about your whereabouts?” No response.

He leaned forward and made the man face him. Just as he thought, the man had passed out and mostly likely because of the loss of blood. Well, he couldn’t just leave the person out in the streets and from what happened earlier, it would be dangerous. Just this time.

Matthew laid the man down on the couch, being careful of wound though. After placing a pillow under the man’s head and a blanket over him, the Canadian took a look at this stranger. Even with one lamp lighting the room, Matthew could still see locks of blonde hair shine under the dim light. He could see a light scruff on the man’s pointed chin. Yes, this stranger was attractive. He had to admit that, even in his sleep. But Matthew was tired as well. He decided on leaving the lamp on and keeping his bedroom door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> French-  
> “Monsieur, vous allez bien?” - Sir are you okay?  
> “Laissez-moi vous aider-“  
> Let me help you-


	4. Chapter 4

Weaving through the crowd of people on his bike, Matthew made sure to slow down in order to not hit someone. He had gone to the store since he was running low on maple syrup and a few other ingredients to make pancakes. But Matthew couldn’t stop thinking about that night with the injured man.

When he had woken up the next morning, the living room was empty and the man was no where in the apartment. The Canadian only found a hot cup of coffee innocently sitting on the kitchen table. No note or anything. Matthew drained the coffee down the sink suspicious that the man might have put something in it. Well, it wasn’t like he would see that man again.

He decided to stop to get a warm drink at a café to relax on one of the few tables outside the place. He was just about to check his phone to see if his brother or anyone had called when he heard someone say:

_“Excusez-moi mousieur?”_

 When Matthew looked up, he felt his thoughts freeze when his violet eyes were met with deep blue ones. Across his table was a an older gentleman with wavy blond hair that reached his shoulders and a light scruff on his chin. He was tall like his brother and the dark pants and vest hugging his body outlined his figure. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows and Matthew could see a bit of a muscled chest since the first two buttons were undone. He hoped to God that his face wasn’t as red as maple leafs.

”Ah-hello- I mean... _Oui monsieur?”_ Matthew tried to keep himself from staring at the man. But he looked familiar though.

The Frenchman smiled. “Are you Matthieu Williams?” 

Matthew’s eyes widened. How did this man know his name?

”Y-yes. Have we...met before?”

”I would say so but not properly. My name is Francis Bonnefoy and I wanted to thank you for helping me that night you found me bleeding outside your shop.”

The Canadian was glad that he had already swallowed that he had dranked because he would have definitely spit it out of shock. He never thought he would come across this man again.  The world was smaller than he thought.

”O-Oh! Well...” Matthew nervously rose from his seat trying to come up with an answer. He held up his hand towards the Frenchman. “It’s a...pleasure to meet you again,er, Mr.Bonnefoy.”

 The Frenchman gave Matthew a playful smile while taking his hand to shake it. “As well as...to see that you’re all right.”

”The pleasure is all mine Matthieu. And please, you may call me Francis.”

Matthew shivered at the way his name sounded when Francis said it especially with his French accent. He felt Francis’s fingers brush on his hand when they pulled away. Those deep blue eyes seemed solely focused on Matthew.

”I was at your shop earlier to see if you were there but everything was closed. You really saved me that night and I can only imagine what would have happened to me if you had not intervened.”

They had settled down while Matthew was again lost on what to answer and unaware of the soft blush on his cheeks.

”Um, well I couldn’t just leave someone injured on the streets at night with muggers on the loose, hehe.” He bit his bottom lip.

”But... May I ask how you know name?”

Francis’s eyes looked down and smiled embarrassingly as he rubbed the back of his head. Matthew had to admit that the Frenchman looked cute like that. He reminded him of a child who had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

”I may have...looked into some documents you had on you coffee table. Nothing else.”

”Oh, it’s alright. Sorry if there was a mess.”

A waitress came to Matthew’s table to set down the bill.

”Please  _mon cher,_ let me pay for your drink.” Francis said when Matthew was reaching for his wallet.

”Oh no sir. Don’t worry. I can-“ But Francis had already set down the money.

”I insist. I am in debt with you. This is the least I can do to repay you.”

The Canadian stood as the Frenchman did. He picked up his bag with things he had bought.

”Well... thank you.” Was all he could say still feeling bad with having someone pay for him.

”It is nothing. How about this, we can know each other better at one  of the wineries around here.

”Oh ...um,” Matthew couldn’t turn down this man and he was trying to be friendly. “Al-Alright then.” He gave a timid smile. Why did this man have to be so handsome?

Francis smiled again. “How does  Friday evening sound? Maybe seven by the fountain in the Place de la Comédie?”

”Uh, sure! I’ll be there.” He needed to stop making his voice sound higher than it really was. 

The blond Frenchman laughed under his breath. “It is settled then. I hope to see you...Matthieu.” And with that, the he winked at the blushing Canadian before turning around to depart and disappearing into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> “Excuses-moi mousieur”- Excuse me Sir  
> “oui mousieur”- yes Sir  
> “mon cher”- my dear


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end

 “I’m doing fine Al, don’t worry. The shop is running smoothly.” Matthew said into his phone.

Even though they were on their honeymoon, Arthur and Alfred would sometimes call to check up on him. 

Matthew was on his way to meet the Frenchman where they had agreed to meet up. He felt his stomach do small flips when he thought about it. The twilight sky was darkening and people walked by their conversations mixing with others.

”Anyways, how is the trip going so far? Are you guys still in Canterbury?”

From what Matthew knew, the couple had decided to travel around their native countries. He hoped Alfred had decided to take Arthur somewhere beside Disneyland.

”We’re in Hawaii actually. Maui to be exact. We just got here yesterday.”

By that time, Matthew spotted the fountain but the Frenchman hadn’t arrived yet.

”Really? Then make sure not to get a sunburn like the last time when we went there in middle school.”

”Yeah...right. So what are ya doing right now? Sounds like you’re outside.”

”Um, I’m going out to meet with someone I met yesterday. They offered to show me around city.” 

The Canadian waited for an answer as he sat by the fountain.

”Already made friends, eh? You’re doing well on your own.” 

Then another voice was heard on the other line.

”Alfred! Are you ready yet wanker?” It was Arthur and Matthew shook his head smiling. 

“Gotta go now. I’ll send you pics. Call if ya need anything. Bye!” And the call ended before Matthew could say bye.

Alfred and Arthur seemed to be having a good time. That was good. Matthew blew on his bangs before he started scrolling through his phone to see who was playing against his favorite hockey team. A couple minutes later, he failed to notice that someone was with him.

” _Bonsoir_ Matthieu.”

The boy’s head shot up and there was Francis standing in front of him. The Frenchman smiled at the Canadian’s surprised look.

”Oh! Sorry! I-didn’t notice that you were here so...”

Matthew quickly put away his phone rubbing the back of his head. His cheeks heated up. Tonight, Francis had his hair down and wore a button down navy blue dress shirt. Matthew felt a little underdressed now.

”No need to a apologize mon cher. Now, shall we get going then?”

Matthew stood up. “Sure...lead the way.”

* * *

 

The winery had smooth wooden walls that shined under the lights with bottles neatly lined up on built in shelves. People held wine glasses as they chatted away or asked for refills. 

Francis led Matthew to the wine tasting area where a server approached them holding a tray with two wine glasses with red wine.

Matthew took a glass nervously when Francis handed it over.

”Have you ever had wine before?” Francis asked before lifting his wine glass to his lips.

He looked so elegant as he drank and the shy blond felt a little dull next to him.

”No actually. But... I did drink beer at some college parties.” Matthew looked down at the red liquid.

Francis’s eyes widened and a smile formed on his lips.

”Never? Oh mon cher! Then allow me to introduce you to the art of wine tasting. Since you are in the country where the best wine is produced and I, a lover of wine, will teach you. You will not be disappointed.”

The Frenchman called up a server and told him something in french before they nodded then left. Matthew was then led to one of the tall shiny wooden tables.

”Uh, Mr.Bonnefoy- I mean Francis- what’s going on?”

The Canadian asked when he was settled down on a chair. Suddenly, a group of servers appeared carrying several bottles of wines and wine glasses. All were set in front of a confused Matthew. The boy tried to look over the bottles immediately noticing that many had names in french and almost all had the label of  _“Bonnefoy Vins.”_

Matthewlooked up when he heard a ‘ _pop_ ’ sound and saw Francis pouring rich red wine into two glasses.

”Now,” The Frenchman handed Matthew a glass. “wine tasting is very simple as along as you follow these rules.”

”Hang on. Are we going to try all of these?” The Canadian gestured at all of the bottles. “How much will this cost-“

A hand stopped Matthew and he felt embarrassed for letting his tongue loose.

”Relax mon cher. All of this is placed on my account. And before you start again,” It surprised Matthew that Francis could tell he was going to interrupt and halted him on time. “I own the company that makes these wines we have here. So...relax.”

The muscles of the violet eyed boy relaxed and he took hold of his glass.

”Now, as stated in the beginning, there a few steps to wine tasting: Look, smell, and taste. The first two steps will be on finding out what fruits were used.”

Matthew observed Francis as he brought up his wine to inhale it for a second before taking a sip.

”The last step is tasting. This will help you decide whether the wine is to your liking. Since this is your first time, I would suggest starting with small sips.”

Following the Frenchman’s indications, Matthew tilted his glass as he felt the wine flow past his lips. It tasted sweet and there a rich flavor of grape.

”What do you think.” Asked Francis observing him.

”It’s- sweet. Delicious. Tastes so much better than beer.” The boy took another sip than drained the whole glass.

The Frenchman chuckled and finished his own glass before he brought up another bottle. This next wine tasted more bitter and stronger. Matthew left his glass nearly full.

”Which next should we try mom cher. You can choose.” 

Francis gestured to the number of bottles on the table. So Matthew did. Picking up a bottle shyly and felt a small shiver in his spine when Francis’s fingers brushed on his as he took the bottle.

”So Matthieu, since when do you live in Montpellier or are you just visiting?”

”Um, I’m just here... temporarily. The bookshop is actually owned by my brother-in-law. He just married my older brother, Alfred, not long ago.”

”How lovely. I assume they are currently in their _voyage de noche?”_

 _”_ Yeah, They’re having a great time.”

”Honhonhon, oh I am certain they are.”

Matthew didn’t fail to notice something deviant in the way the Frenchman has spoken that. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what happened during a honeymoon. And he preferred not to imagine what Arthur and Alfred might be doing right now. A change of subject would be good... and needed.

”Sooo, uh, have you lived in Montpellier all your life?” He took a drink of his wine.

Francis shook his head. “I was born in Paris. My family traveled a lot. I decided to settle here since it where my family’s main house is.” He paused for a moment. “And you? I’ve noticed your accent is different when you speak French.”

”I’m from Canada. But my brother was born in America.”

”Ah, that is interesting.”

Matthew brought his glass up to lips only to find out that it was empty. He reached out for the bottle with the sweet tasting wine.

”I see that red wine has become your favorite.” Pointed out Francis as Matthew refilled his glass.

The Canadian blushed a bit. He liked how the wine tasted. Every sip left him wanting a little more.

”Just a little more! That’s all.” He stated as the Frenchman watched him drink.

 

_ Hours Later....  _

Matthew had lost track of how many glasses of wine he drank and his thought process. He started giggling in a cute way as he hiccuped every now and then.

”Ya know what would be...better...? Maple syrup and...wine combined!” Don’t ya think Fran-Francis?”

He stumbled a little and felt Francis settle him down on a chair.

”Well, I have never really tried maple syrup-“

Matthew gasped. Gripping the stunned Frenchman but the shoulders to pull him down towards him.

”How could ya not...know that taste of maple...syrup?!” He hiccuped. “It makes everything taste better! It make life better! The world!” 

The Canadian wasn’t even aware of his actions when he took Francis’s face in his hands to bring him closer. The blush spread all over Matthew’s cheeks made him look adorable especially with his fluffy looking hair. Matthew thought that the Frenchman looked handsome under the dim lights. Maybe if he just got a little closer...

”I think you had a little too much wine mon cher.” Francis pulled back all of sudden and Matthew pouted.

”But I- still need to know- How maple tastes with wine!” The Canadian whined but yelped when he felt himself being lifted up.

He heard Francis say something to someone before he began to walk. Francis had picked up Matthew bridal style. His hands gripped onto the taller man’s shoulders for security. His mind was clouded and foggy. He leaned his head against Francis’s shoulder and began to giggle uncontrollably. Matthew caught the scent of cologne in the Frenchman and thought he smelled a bit a rose scent there. He nuzzled closer to his neck where it smelled stronger and felt the older man stiffen a little.

Matthew hadn’t even noticed that they weren’t in the winery anymore but under the night sky.

”Where are we going?”

”Don’t worry mon cher. I’m taking you home so you can rest.”

Matthew heard a car door open and he was suddenly placed on the passenger seat of a car. He didn’t even know if he or Francis had snapped in his seat belt. The smaller man now smelled rich material around him. The car engine made a smooth purring sound when Francis started it and drove through the streets. 

Matthew didn’t even register anything until he felt Francis’s arms picking him up again. He didn’t know when they got inside his apartment. A lamp was turned on when they were on his bedroom. He heard bedsheets being moved around and then was laid down on his bed. Matthew let out a sigh as he felt the soft comforters but not when Francis took off his glasses and shoes.

As Francis pulled the comforter over Matthew’s figure, he felt a hand grip the end of his shirt.

”Stay Francis.”

But he felt a large hand pull his hand away. 

“I wish I could but you need to rest.” He chuckled and the Canadian thought he felt a kiss on his hair. “Sleep well mon cher.” 

And when the lamp was switched off, Matthew fell asleep to the sounds of fading footsteps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Bonsoir”- used in France to great others in evening/night
> 
> “Vins”- wines
> 
> “Voyage de noche”- honeymoon
> 
> **The wine tasting was purely based on research. I have never tried wine before!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end and forgive me if some of the characters might be a little out of character

It would be annoying to anyone if they were called to come to work late at night when all you wanted was to get some sleep. And that was the case here. 

A white Audi R8 and two Ranger Rovers crusied down the streets of Toulouse late into the night. Coming to view was one of the most popular nightclubs in France,  _Rouge._ The line at the entrance was long since it was Sunday and the club only opened on Fridays and Sundays. The cars parked behind the building. Even from outside, the loud music could still be heard and some of club people as well.

The driver’s door of the Audi opened and out emerged Francis Bonnefoy. From the Ranger Rovers stepped out one of Francis’s advisors, an Austrian man named Roderich Edelstien, and Francis’s Second-in-command, a Japanese man named Kiku Honda. The three men were followed by bodyguards as they entered the back door that was opened up for them.

”I hope this doesn’t take very long. Elizaveth does not like it when I’m away for a long time.” Rocherich muttered adjusting one of his gloves.

”It is probably nothing major my friend.” Answered Kiku.

The group walked down a dark narrow passage heading towards the blaring music mixed with the sounds of partying people. The club swarmed with women in skin tight clothing and guys who were either shouting or catcalling. The cieling was dark but littered with dangling golden lights. Most of the long sofas were black leather with small tables in the middle. From where the DJs played their music, a stage lit up where beautiful dancers moved to the rhythm.

When they passed the black and golden long bar, Francis made a signal to one of the bartenders and they nodded back before they spoke into a mini earpiece. The lights framing the shiny black floors guided the group towards two large black doors with gold handles. The guards standing by opened the doors for them to pass.

They were met with a flight of golden stairs going down to an underground basement. There were guards standing in front of dark red curtains where the sounds of aggressive punching were heard behind them. Francis pulled back the curtains to find one of his ringleaders, Gilbert Beilschmidt, beating up the club owner. Gilbert gripped the owner by the collar, staining his shirt with his bloody hands.

”Not so tough now, huh?” He snarled before throwing the guy down and placed his foot on the club owner’s face.

The moment the owner yelled, Francis made his presence known.

”Gilbert _mon ami.”_

Francis was met with three guns pointing at him and six guns behind him pointing at Gilbert. The silver haired man smirked when he saw the Frenchman who smirked back at him.

”Ya tryin’ to sneak up on me?” Chuckled Gilbert lowering his gun then motioningto the others to lower their weapons.

Francis tilted his head. “I was informed that there was a problem that required my attention.”

Both men looked back at the owner who was on the floor with a bloody broken nose and a black eye. Behind him were three tied up fellows on their knees. Each had a guard pointing a rifle to their heads.

”It appears to me that you have everything under control.” Rocherich spoke in stern tone.

”Oh I do. But I though it best for Francis to know.” Gilbert’s red eyes gleamed with mischief. “Did I... interrupt a moment between you and Elizaveth?”

The Austrian man narrowed his eyes. “I would watch my tongue if I were you.”

”Gentleman.” Francis clapped his hands, “I believe your matters can wait for a moment. Shall we get on with the situation at hand?” 

The men’s gazes relaxed a bit. Rocherich took a deep breath and smoothed his perfectly combed hair.

”My apologizes Mr. Bonnefoy.” Sighed Roderich.

”Tch! Yeah, yeah, now to why I called you.” Gilbert sauntered back to the beaten up club owner.

”Found out that this motherfucker was letting others operate in our terrority.” The red eyed man circled around the beaten up man. “My suspicions rose when a portion of a shipment of guns went missing. I came down to investigate and caught the motherfuckers red handed.”

Gilbert stomped his foot on the club owner’s head and the man screamed louder when he added more pressure.

”He won’t tell who those dumbasses are or where they’re from. So I brought you here to see if he’ll listen to you.”

Kiku stepped forward. “Was the portion of guns recovered?”

Gilbert nodded with a smirk towards two boxes with a guard standing by them. 

Francis sighed and approached Gilbert. He signaled for him to step aside. The club owner groaned when the pressure on his head was lifted but his eyes flashed with fear when Francis gracefully kneeled down. His face looked like he had sympathy for him but he knew not to be deceived.

” _Dis moi mon ami,”_ the Frenchman’s voice had a serene tone. “ _est-cr que tout ce qu’il a dit est vrail?”_

The man only trembled as Francis waited for an answer.

” _Qu’en est-il de ces hommes?” Tu les connaus?”_ Francis then asked.

Silence. The Frenchman narrowed his blue eyes, stood up and nodded his head to one of the guards. The club owner was then placed on a chair and tied to it. His hands were placed and held down on a table in front by two guards. Another guard appeared with nails and a hammer. Now the owner began to struggle. Francis stood by the table, hands behind him. His features were now hard and serious. Gilbert, Kiku, Roderich stayed back to watch.

”We will do this my way then. Now, do you know those men?”

When there was no immediate response, a nail was hammered into the man’s left middle finger. He screamed and the guards held him down as blood oozed out.

” _N-non! Non!_ I’ve never seen them in my life!” The man finally said.

Francis hummed and nodded at the guard with the hammer. Another nail was hammered in. This time in the right ring finger.

”Then why where you giving away our weapons to them?”

”I was promised- promised a large sum of money! If I gave then just a small portion of weapons that’s all!!”

”Who?”

”What do you mea-“ The man let out a scream when another nail was hammered into another finger.

”THE DUTCH! I think! They only told me that the Dutch would pay me favorably!” He was now crying.

Francis’s shoulders squared up and turned around. 

“No please! That is all I know! I swear it on our Lord! Forgive me!”

But Francis was deaf to the man’s pleads. He looked at the three tied up men. There was no doubt who they worked for. This problem seemed to be more than just a group of thieves causing disturbances in his terrority. Francis looked back at the crying man then back at the captives. 

He grabbed one of them by the hair and made him look up at him.

”I’m afraid your boss will not be getting his weapons. But you will not have to face his disappointment.”

Francis let the fellow go as the guards pulled out small bident spears and stabbed them into the sides of the captives heads. As the bodies fell limp, Francis turned back to the club owner.

”As for you,” the eyes of the Frenchman darkened like a predator who had spotted its prey, “you must already know what happens to those who betray the Bonnefoys. We do not do not forgive traitors.” Francis suddenly looked amused for a second. 

“You were probably going to use the extra money just to have more _putes_ to fuck.”

”Then just with finish me! I’ve told you everything!” The club owner yelled but was met with a hard punch in the face from Francis.

”I’m afraid mon ami that traitors are dealt with differently. They must be ‘educated’ first.” Francis smiled innocently as the club owner’s face turned into horror.

The room was suddenly filled with screaming and pleads as the guards dragged the man outside. He would spread his last miserable days in an underground basement where he would be tortured to death. Before the club owner was dragged out, he yelled something that made the Frenchman stop in his tracks.

”I hope you you die a hellish death like your father did!”

It made Francis’s blood boil but his heart stop at the mention of his father and it ached when his mother soon entered his thoughts.

”Do not listen to that bastard Mr. Bonnefoy. I believe our business is done here. You must be weary right now.” Roderich tried to comfort the Frenchman as he approached him.

”Do not worry mon ami. And yes, our business is done here.” He turned to Gilbert. “Stay here to make sure nothing else goes wrong and take care of the bodies.”

The drive back to Montpellier seemed to drag longer for Francis. His thoughts were filling with past events of his life. How it all led up to where he was now and his family. The rings on his right small and ring fingers shined under the moonlight as the memories drifted in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rouge- Red  
> Mon ami- my friend  
> Dis moi mon ami, est-ce que tout ce qu’il a dit est vrail?- Tell me my friend, is everything he said true?  
> Qu’en est-il de ces hommes? Tu les connais?- What about those men? Do you know them?  
> Non- No  
> putes- whores


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a side story. This is connected to the previous chapter. Also this might be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look into Francis’s past life
> 
> Translations at the end  
> I do not own this piece of music which belongs to the tv series “Versailles”

[Music inspiration for - Francis’s mother](https://youtu.be/fP_rZIN0o3U)

_Flashback..._

The Bonnefoy Family was one of the oldest mafia families in France- as well as one of the most powerful. But in the eyes of the public, they were a successful winery firm producing some of the finest wines in France. Since the winery served as a “mask” for the Bonnefoys, they were nicknamed, in the criminal world, as “ _la pièce.”_

Their wealth and power grew as their terrority expanded to other places around the globe. Soon, the Bonnefoy family became a big player in the criminal world increasing their influence over illegal activity. Those who wanted to do business with them must be prepared to handle their two-sides. They first came out as polite and friendly, luring negotiators to a false sense of confidence before gradually becoming more cunning and cornered negotiators until they gave in.

Even though the Bonnefoys sat high in the criminal world, it also meant that there would be enemies who would constantly be working to destroy them. And Francis knew- because he had witnessed it first hand.

Francis was the only child of Augustin and Jeanne Bonnefoy. He knew from an early age that there was a huge weight on him as the only heir to the family business and bring up their name. He impressed his tutors and was a very affectionate boy, flattering his mother when he would kiss the top of her hand. His mother commented that Francis had something that made him charming to anyone.

When his father was not busy with his work, he would spend time teaching him swordsmanship as it was a very old tradition of the Bonnefoys. It gave them a sense of security that they could protect their family and face their enemies up front. Francis showed to be a quick learner and skilled in the art. 

“ _Tenez bon! Gardez vos mouvements_   _fluides!”_  His father would tell him when they would practice together. 

As Francis grew up, he became more aware of the world his family was involved in and the future awaiting him. His education began to focus on business and learning foreign languages. He began to learn how the mafia was structured and his father began to tell him how he lead the mob. His father taught him important skills and qualities needed to lead the mafia despite his mother’s protests that Francis was still too young to learn those things.

He also knew that his father was not the same person when he was running the mafia. His family were the only ones who saw his gentle side and he was very protective of them. Their safety was his top priority and Francis hoped to like that in the future.

With his mother and father as his guidance, young Francis wasn’t afraid of the future. He wanted to uphold the Bonnefoy name and make his parents proud- until everything took a sudden turn for the worst. 

Francis was only a mere 14-year old boy when it happened. He and his parents were on their way to their private jet to fly to Spain where Francis’s father would show him how to handle newly obtained terrority.

They were in their Cadillac Escalade while their bodyguards followed behind in two others. Just when the car stopped at the passenger board stairs and they began to step out, bullets out of no where began firing at them. Francis’s mother screamed and grabbed her son as her husband quickly shoved them back into their bullet proof car. Francis’s heart was racing as he clung to his mother who was trying to shield him with her body. He could hear hundreds of bullets hitting the car and their bodyguards firing back at the attackers.

His father pulled out a gun from his coat and loaded it up, telling the driver to do the same.

” _Qu’es-tu-“_ His mother tried to ask but her husband pushed her and Francis down to the floor of the car.

” _Rester_ _à_ _l'intérieur_!” He ordered before he and driver jumped out of the car.

”Augustin!” 

Francis watched his father fire back as bodies around him dropped dead including the driver. He thought that they would all be able to make it out, until his father caught a bullet on the chest then overwhelmed. The young French boy watched in horror as his father’s body jerk several times as the bullets ceaselessly rained on him. When the bullets stopped, it was only because the airport security began to rush in to help but the damage was done. Some of the attackers managed to get away while others were captured.

The small French boy froze at what he saw when he and his mother were escorted out of their car. The sight of his dead father with his whole upper body covered in blood and bullet holes was enough to scar the boy for life. The wailing sirens were faint in the back of his mind. Francis was left in a state of shock but was brought back wen his mother took everyone by surprise when she took over as the head of the mafia.

The assassination of Francis’s father had left the family in an unstable position. Many raced to seize control of the mob forcing a mother and son in grieving to fight to back. Francis, at first, wanted nothing but mourn for the death of his father but he couldn’t. He had to fight along with his mother to maintain power in the family. He was the next Bonnefoy leader and he couldn’t let their enemies see him weak so soon.

So as Francis’s mother led, Francis forced himself to grow up. To begin to fully prepare himself as a mob boss. His days were filled with training in combat and weaponry. Every time he was knocked down, he returned stronger until he surpassed his instructors.

It was then when Francis became Second-in-Command at 18 where he fully understood of running the mafia. Plotting murders, overlooking the organization’s activities, interrogating- sometimes torturing- enemies, everything. Francis had even learned to use his own skills to his advantage. He had become a very seductive man while mastering the art of the bedroom. He used these skills to luring traitors in or when doing business. 

The assassination of his father, though, was still something that Francis could not move on from. In fact, he felt a flame of rage when he thought of that terrible day. He and his mother had tirelessly searched for the killers and had narrowed it to his father’s brother: Raoul. And his motivation was not hard to discipher. He wanted control of family mafia and refused the offer from his brother in which they could both run the mob. The only way for him to have complete control was to kill his brother and his family. And he had always looked down at the young Francis underestimating him. His ignorance would cost him dearly and deadly. And it all began when Francis received a call from the family doctor.

The Frenchman clearly remembered the uncontrollable beating of his heart as he rushed to the private jet and raced his white Lamborghini to his family’s small manor in Rouen. He was out of breath when bursting into his mother’s bedroom. Her skin was pale and sweaty but it wasn’t the struggled breathing that frightened Francis but the sight of blood on the blankets when he got closer.

He asked the family doctor what happened his voice barely a whisper.

” _Poison_ _Monsieur_.” Replied the doctor with a sorrow look.

A gentle but tried voice called out to Francis and he found himself kneeling by his mother’s side. He told her that everything would be alright and to not let go but was silenced when his mother ordered him to listen. She took his hand and placed something cold in his palm. When Francis saw what she had given to him, he felt his body turn cold. The Bonnefoy family rings, which were worn by every head of the family. Francis’s mother only smiled at him, made his hand close over the rings and said:

”Raoul is responsible but listen to me first. What awaits for you after my death is betrayal and a battle for control over the family organization. People who you believed to be your friends will turn into foes. But know this, you must not let them think you are weak nor afraid. Do not give your trust easily for that is how you are taken advantage of. We have been looked down and seen as breakable. Find your power and fight as I did when your father passed. Let the world know who you are and that you are the one in power.”

There was a pause before the woman began to cough out blood and cried out that she felt like she was burning . Francis could only let his eyes tear up as he held his mother’s hand. She tried to recite a prayer before stopping, her gaze staring somewhere distant before saying, 

“Son, your father... I think I see him.”

 The death of his mother turned him back into the sobbing boy he was when his father was killed. But it was only for a short period of time. Francis took control of mafia and his sadness turned to anger. 

He spent months hunting down his uncle, finding out those who helped him and plotting out his revenge. Francis remembered the day they cornered Raoul like a rat. The images of his parents in mind as he fought and killed him, stabbing him right in the chest then twisted his sword. It was after this that Francis discovered an unknown side of him. 

Following the death of his uncle, Francis began to sniff out traitors who were in hiding. They were hunted down and when found, the traitors would either never be seen again or a mutilated body part would be left on the streets. When interrogating captured enemies, Francis became a different person who showed little to no mercy to his victims. Not many were lucky if the Frenchman chose to end their miserable lives with a bullet to the head instead of days of torture.

He suffered defeats in the first years he took over but he didn’t back down. Francis made sure that the brutal methods of torture he used were known to send a grim reminder to other mafia families of who the Bonnefoys were. Many now shook at the mention of the Bonnefoy name but it also caught the attention of other powerful families. 

_ End of flashback... _

The bright lights of a passing car brought Francis out of his thoughts nearly lost his grip on the steering wheel. He breathed in relief.

His journey was filled with battles and obstacles but he surpassed all. He had made the mafia more powerful without causing too much suspicion to authorities.

Francis’s mind then began to recall the evening earlier he had spent with the Canadian, Matthew right? Francis smiled at the memory of the boy’s flushed cheeks after getting intoxicated and how peaceful he looked when he put him to bed.

When he remembered the way Matthew acted when he carried him out of the winery, Francis began to feel something burn at the bottom of his stomach. It felt like he could still feel the way Matthew held onto him to nuzzle up against his neck or how his breath felt like it crept up to his ear.

Francis had only felt this once and never expected to feel it again. He had a reputation of sleeping around but they were all one-night stands who only settled his lust or just when he wanted to loosen up for a while. But Matthew wasn’t like his previous lovers. Francis didn’t invite them over for some wine nor did they make him feel like he wanted to see them again. None lid up this kind of flame he was feeling right now. None.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “la pièce“- the coin  
> “Tenez bon! Gardez vos mouvements fluides!“ - Hold your ground! Keep your movements fluid!  
> “Qu'es-tu-” - What are you-!  
> “Rester à l'intérieur!” -Stay inside!
> 
> ***Note: Francis’s mother, Jeanne, is Jean d’ Arc since she showed that a girl can lead her country to victory and here she showed that a girl can also be a mob boss


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updating. School and life have been stressful these past months but finally have some time to update.

Matthew was woken up by the alarm in his phone and ended up dropping it as he tried to turn it off. His head throbbed in pain when he sat up.

”Fuck!”

Massaging his forehead, Matthew tried to remember what had happened yesterday and how he had got back to the apartment. He remembered something of wine and Francis and being in a car- Oh God, what had he done?!

Quickly lifting up the blanket, he checked to see if his clothes were still intact. Yep, still there. Francis must of brought him home last night for sure. He didn’t want to imagine what he must of done while drunk. Probably made a fool of himself and gave the Frenchman a bad impression. He probably might never see him again now!

The day went on as usual in the shop for the Canadian besides getting headaches every once in a while. He was reorganizing some books when the enterance bell rang followed by a cheerful voice.

”Matthieu _mon_ _ami_! Are you here?” Called out Francis, his eyes wide and searching around.

Matthew’s head popped from behind a shelf and felt his cheeks softy burn.

”Francis! I-I... didn’t expect to see you after...last night, eh. Sorry if I caused any trouble.” The   Canadian looked away scratching the back of his head.

The Frenchman chuckled as he approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

”No need to apologize. Besides, I came to see if you were well. But I must say, you are able to handle a great amount wine for someone who does not drink much.”

”Yeah...but still I feel bad for having you-“

A long finger slender finger stopped the boy’s apology.

” _Non_ , _non._ No apologies. It happens. But now to the main reason I came. I want us to try again in getting to know each other. I find you quite interesting _mon_ _ami_.”

A few people entered the shop which Matthew greeted them in French.

”Um maybe later, eh? He gestured  to the people. 

Francis motioned for him to go ahead with a wink and a smile. Matthew turned around quickly to rush to the counter hoping that Francis didn’t see his brightening cheeks.

The customers came and went through out the day. Francis, in the mean time, looked around waiting for the Canadian to unoccupy himself. Matthew watched him scan the shelves, occasionally pulled out a book to read and sometimes excused himself to step out to take a call. After watching Francis help a little girl reach a book from a high shelf and the parent paid for it before leaving, they began to talk.

Matthew told Francis about his family like how his parents were from different countries; His mother was from Canada and his dad from America and was a US soldier. He told him about Alfred, who was a year older and born in the US, while he was born in Canada. He told him about how he had always wanted a dog and name it Kumajiro after a baby polar bear he once saw at the zoo when he was little. It went from him playing hockey since middle school to when his family received the worst news of their life of his dad dying in combat.

” _Mon_ _Dieu_ , I’m so sorry.” Francis said as he reached across the counter to squeeze Matthew’s hand. “I know what it feels like to lose a family member.”

”Really? Were one of your parents also in the military?” 

Francis shook his head making his long blond locks sway. The look in his eyes seemed to distant towards somewhere.

”My father...died in an accident. And my mother died from a sickness a couple years later. I had to learn quickly to take over the family business but despite all that, they were the best parents I could have asked for.”

The Frenchman brought up his right hand where there was a gold sovereign ring with a cursive “B” in the middle on his small finger. They left me the family ring. Something in their memory.”

Matthew couldn’t imagine what it felt to loose both of one’s parents. He pictured Francis as a little boy, scared and crying in a dark corner alone. But seeing the ring, he knew that this man had been able to make it through whatever life might have thrown at him.

”I’m sure if your parents saw you right now, they would be every proud of you to see where you’ve gotten to.”

When he said those words, Francis stared inti Matthew’s violet eyes. It looked like he was trying to comprehend what the Canadian had said. Feeling a little awkward, Matthew smiled at him. They stayed silent for a while just enjoying this moment of peace when it was interrupted by the ring of Francis’s phone. It felt like Matthew was hit by a bucket of icy water when he snapped back into reality. Noticing that he was holding Francis’s hand, he blushed and retracted it.

”Uh-your phone’s ringing.” He shuttered trying to look anywhere but the Frenchman infront. _His hand was very warm._

Francis looked down at his empty hand for a second before pulling out his phone. While Francis stepped out to answer the call, Matthew slowly began to clean up to close up wondering what the heck was happening a second ago. He twirled around as soon as he heard Francis return. He showed him a soft smile.

”I’m afraid I have some urgent business that I must see. But before I go, I would like to ask if you would like to come over to my place this weekend?”

Matthew was silent but he felt like he could burst in delight at this offering.

”I-I- Sure! Where do you live?” His answer didn’t come out as he wanted.

The Frenchman smiled at his answer instead in which the boy feel like his stomach was flipping. ”Oh do not worry _mon_ _ami._ I’ll come by to pick you up and personally take you.

Before he left he said, “ _Samedi?”_

Matthew nodded in agreement without thought which madeFrancis chuckle before leaving _._

_”A bientôt mon petit Matthieu.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon ami- my ami  
> Mon Dieu- my god  
> Samedi- Saturday  
> A bientôt my petit Matthieu- see you soon my little Matthew.


End file.
